C-3PO
C-3PO (phonetically spelled See-Threepio; 3PO or Threepio for short) is a robot character from the Star Wars universe who appears in both the original 'Star Wars' films and the prequel trilogy. He is also a major character in the television show Droids, and appears frequently in the series' "Expanded Universe" of novels, comic books, and video games. Along with Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and R2-D2, he is one of only four characters to appear in all six Star Wars films. C-3PO (played by Anthony Daniels) and R2-D2 (played by Kenny Baker) are the only characters portrayed by the same actor in all six films. C-3PO is a protocol droid designed to serve humans, and boasts that he is fluent in "over six million forms of communication". He is generally seen with his long-time counterpart, R2-D2. Threepio's main function is to assist etiquette, customs, and translation, so that meetings of different cultures run smoothly. Threepio and R2-D2 played a vital and pivotal role in the Galaxy's history.Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace In the Star Wars series' narrative chronology, C-3PO first appears in Star Wars: Episode I:The Phantom Menace as the creation of Anakin Skywalker, who built him out of spare parts (the story "Thank the Maker!" in Star Wars Tales explains that Anakin found the parts in a junk heap, and guessed they were very old). Star Wars: Episode l The Phantom Menace In Star Wars: Episode l The Phantom Menace C-3PO meets his future partner, R2-D2, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo, and Jar-Jar Binks; C-3PO and R2-D2 co-operate to perfect Anakin's podracer for the race "The Boonta Eve Classic". Shortly afterwards, C-3PO becomes part of Anakin's pit crew during the race, where he sees Anakin defeat Sebulba. C-3PO and Anakin part ways when Qui-Gon frees the boy after winning a bet with Anakin's master, Watto. Before parting from C-3PO, Anakin assures the droid that his mother Shmi will not sell him. Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones In Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones, Shmi is kidnapped by a group of Tusken Raiders. Sensing that his mother is in danger, Anakin travels with Padmé to Tatooine, where they reunite with C-3PO, now with a full body. He recognizes Anakin and Padmé instantly and presents them to Anakin's stepfamily Owen and Cliegg Lars and Beru Whitseun. When Anakin returns with his mother's body, C-3PO attends her funeral. After Anakin and Padmé's visit to Tatooine, C-3PO accompanies them to the planet Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi. Shortly afterward, he follows R2-D2 into a droid-construction site, where his head is temporarily attached to the torso of a battle droid, while the head of the droid is placed onto Threepio's torso. Influenced by the battle droid's programming, Threepio reluctantly participates in the film's climactic battle scene, where he is stopped by Kit Fisto. Having been restored by R2-D2, he leaves Geonosis with the other protagonists. At the end of the film, he is a witness to Padmé and Anakin's marriage on Naboo. Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith In Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith, C-3PO is aware of Padmé's pregnancy and the meetings held with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma. After Anakin and R2-D2 return from Anakin's massacre of the Jedi, C-3PO and R2-D2 conclude that the latter was the result of emotional pressure on Anakin. C-3PO becomes a witness to his maker's turn to the dark side of the Force when he accompanies Padmé to Mustafar, and Anakin, now the Sith Lord Darth Vader, uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness; whereupon C-3PO and R2-D2 take her to safety. When Obi-Wan returns to their spaceship, C-3PO pilots it to Polis Massa and witnesses Padmé give birth to the Skywalker twins, Luke and Leia, and die shortly afterward. C-3PO and R2-D2 fall into the custody of Bail Organa, who orders that C-3PO's memories be erased to protect the twins from their father. Star Wars: Episode lV''A New Hope'' In Star Wars: Episode lV A New Hope,''C-3PO is introduced to the audience when he and R2-D2 are aboard the consular ship ''Tantive IV when it's attacked by the Star Destroyer Devastator. When R2-D2 attempts to leave the ship to deliver a secret message to Obi-Wan Kenobi, C-3PO follows R2-D2 into an escape pod, which lands on the planet Tatooine. There, C-3PO and R2-D2 are captured by Jawas, and are taken to be sold. In the process of being sold to Owen Lars, C-3PO convinces his new owner to buy R2-D2 as well. Throughout the film C-3PO is a foil to R2-D2's antics,even when C-3PO translates R2-D2's machine speech for the audience. C-3PO was the property of the captain on the Tantive IV, but seems to follow R2-D2 in a relationship akin to those between human children.C-3PO often following R2-D2 around, and R2-D2 needing C-3PO to translate for him.When R2 is damaged in the Battle of Yavin, C-3PO offers to donate any mechanical parts helpful in his repair; but this transference is never confirmed.C-3PO also displays the ability to deceive humans (essentially favouring one human group over another). Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back In Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back ''C-3PO is responsible for identifying the Empire's probe droid, alerting the Rebels to the Empire's awareness of their location on the 6th planet of theHoth System. C-3PO escapes with Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Princess Leia in the ''Millennium Falcon, while R2-D2 joins Luke in his search for Yoda.During this time C-3PO and Solo are often shown as foils; C-3PO quoting odds and Han defying them. After a chase through the Hoth asteroid field, the Falcon escapes to Cloud City on Bespin. While exploring a room in Cloud City, C-3PO is blasted by an off-camera stormtrooper. In search of Threepio, Chewbacca heads to the Ugnaught recycling facility where he finds the dismembered parts of the droid. When Darth Vader reveals his presence to the group that same day, Chewbacca is sent into a holding cell, but is permitted to rebuild the droid, which he does poorly. Thereafter, Chewbacca carries the partially rebuilt C-3PO on his back during Han Solo's encasement in carbonite. With the help of the city's administrator, Lando Calrissian, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3PO escape the city. Having C-3PO on Chewbacca's back proves to be beneficial, in that when Boba Fett escapes the city with Han Solo, C-3PO notifies them of pursuing stormtroopers. While escaping Vader's flagship Executor, R2-D2 begins repairing C-3PO. After making their way to the Rebel's rendezvous point C-3PO has been fully repaired. Star Wars: Episode Vl Return of the Jedi In Star Wars: Episode Vl Return of the Jedi,''Luke Skywalker commands C-3PO and R2-D2 to deliver a message to Jabba the Hutt, whereby C-3PO is used as Jabba's translator while R2-D2 serves on his flying 'sail barge'. C-3PO's first translation for the crime lord is of the bounty hunter Boushh,Leia in disguise claiming the bounty for Chewbacca.Later, Luke infiltrates the palace and kills Jabba's rancor in a duel; whereupon Jabba transfers his court to the sail barge with Luke, Han, and Chewbacca as food for the Sarlacc, while Leia serves as Jabba's slave. When Luke attempts escape, R2-D2 tosses him his lightsaber, with which he attacks Jabba's guards. In the midst of the battle, C-3PO is attacked by Salacious Crumb, who pulls out his right photoreceptor before being driven off by R2-D2. Thereafter the two escape the sail barge and are retrieved by the protagonists. C-3PO accompanies the strike force to the Forest Moon of Endor to disable the shield generator protecting the second Death Star. When he, Han, Luke, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 are captured by the Ewoks, C-3PO is perceived to be a god by the latter. When the human prisoners are threatened by the Ewoks, Luke levitates the droid above the crowd as demonstration of the supposed god's ability, so as to prompt release. Later that night, C-3PO narrates the history and intentions of the Rebels to the tribe, convincing them to help the Rebels at the Battle of Endor. ''Star Wars: Episode Vll The Force Awakens '' In ''Star Wars: Episode Vll The Force Awakens ''takes place thirty years after the events of Star Wars Episode Vl:''Return of the Jedi and reunites many of the main cast from the original trilogy. Daniels has also signed to appear in the trilogy's two sequels. C-3PO is seen with a red painted left arm. In the film, he is first seen in the Resistance base with Leia, who is trying to look for Luke, who went into exile years before. C-3PO is a spymaster of the Resistance's network of spy droids, and is helping the Resistance in trying to find the droid BB-8. Later, he, along with Leia and a Resistance team, pick up Han, the stormtrooper Finn, BB-8, and Chewbacca on the planet Takodana. Star Wars: Episode Vlll The Last Jedi C-3PO is set to appear in Star Wars: Episode VIIl The Last Jedi with Daniels reprising the role after confirming that he will be in all three episodes of the new trilogy. Star Wars: Episode lX C-3PO is set to appear in Star Wars: Episode lX ''with Daniels reprising the role after confirming that he will be in all three episodes of the new trilogy. Star Tours C-3PO appeared in the attraction's queue with R2-D2 working on fixing a Starspeeder as well as appearing in the in-cabin load and unload spiels. Star Tours: The Adventures Continue C-3PO appears in the attraction as the accidental pilot of the attraction in addition to appearing in the queue like the original attraction. When doing some routine checkups on a Starspeeder 1000, he is locked in the pilot's seat and is forced to take control of the vehicle, escape Imperial forces after a Rebel Spy on board and get said spy to safety. Gallery C-3PO_exposed.jpeg|C-3PO without coverings C-3PO_drod_fac.jpeg|C-3PO in the droid factory C-3PO Shooting.jpg|C-3PO uses a gun while he's on a battle droid's body in ''Attack Of The Clones. Droidsinblizzard2.jpg|C-3PO on Ilum C3PO_gold_plating.jpg|C-3PO showing his new gold plating C-3PO_captured.jpeg|C-3PO tortured during the Clone Wars Threepio-19bby.jpg|C-3PO with Padme at the end of the Clone Wars Droids_in_Distress.png|C-3PO serving the Empire in Star Wars Rebels C-3PO and R2-D2 in Star Wars Rebels.jpg|C-3PO and R2-D2 in Star Wars Rebels Noescapefortheprincessthistime.png|C-3PO aboard the Tantive IV with R2 Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-11955.jpg C-3PO broken.jpeg|C-3PO being repaired by Chewbacca C-3PO new master.jpeg|C-3PO serving Jabba the Hutt as his new interpreter droid Star-wars6-movie-screencaps com-4072.jpg|C-3PO attacked by Salacious Crumb C-3PO_deity.jpeg|C-3PO worshiped by the Ewoks as a golden deity Celebration_on_Endor.png|C-3PO and the Rebels celebrate the Empire's defeat C-3PO red-arm.jpg|C-3PO with red arm reunited with R2-D2 220px-C3PO.jpg Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Humanoid Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Non-Action Category:Cowards Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Lego Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Genius Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Childhood friends Category:Revived Category:Officials Category:Loyal Category:Big Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Stock Characters Category:Genderless Category:Heroic Creation Category:Sophisticated Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pessimists Category:Lawful Good